


猫

by JellyFishPu



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat! Izzy, M/M, Mpreg, 猫化, 猫揣崽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu
Summary: 请先看tag，非常self-indulgent总之就是Axl和猫的故事
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	猫

**Author's Note:**

> 有很多捏造元素，请全部接受（

Axl打开房门的时候就察觉到了什么。他打开灯，果不其然，猫蜷缩在他的沙发上。

猫是只黑猫，名字叫Izzy。沙发旁边的小窗帘飘动着，窗户开了。猫就是从那里进来的。Axl将自己的钥匙丢在桌上。

猫从来都是有求而来。小公寓里的灯泡只有正常的一半亮，随时都有报废的可能，猫又蜷在角落里，除了那对在黑发下闪烁的棕色眼睛，Axl其他什么都看不清楚。但他能勉强辨认出Izzy的一只胳膊以别扭的姿势缩在胸口，所以多半是受伤了。

Axl没有理会猫，自顾自走进了狭小的厨房，就好像沙发上的那团阴影不存在。冰箱里有他昨天从打工的餐厅里顺来的肉丸意大利面，还剩下不少。Axl拿出两只盘子，端详了一会儿后，又放在水龙头下冲了冲。然后他用叉子向盘子里盛面。毫无疑问，有一只盘子是给Izzy的。Axl在稍微思考了一会儿后，给那只盘子又多添了两个肉丸。

微波炉在加热的时候发出奇怪的声音，但Axl懒得管它。这公寓里有太多东西早过了使用年限。他伸手在裤子口袋里掏了掏，香烟没有了，他骂了一句，挫败地将空烟盒扔掉。

Axl端着热好的面走向小客厅。猫的耳朵动了动，目光跟着Axl。Axl在沙发上坐下，两盘意面放在茶几上。Axl将Izzy的那一份推给他。

Izzy吃得很安静，但很快。Axl了解Izzy，如果不是走投无路，比方说结结实实饿了三天，他不会来找自己。但老实说，这事的频率并不低。番茄酱汁粘在Izzy的下巴上，他伸出粉色的舌头去舔。茶几边的灯光好一点，Axl现在能看清Izzy伤的是左臂，勉强算是白色的衬衣在手臂处被撕开了一道口子，干掉的血迹凝固在上面。受伤的胳膊被Izzy小心翼翼地护在胸口，所以应该挺疼的。

“这是怎么弄的？”等他们都差不多吃完，Axl去接了两杯水，再次坐下后朝Izzy抬了抬头。答案无法就三种：人——Axl曾经亲眼看到过一只厚重的牛仔靴狠狠踢向一只在垃圾堆旁埋首翻找的杂毛猫，将猫踢得滚了个跟头；狗——一群疯子，会为了餐厅每天丢弃的厨余垃圾里的骨头和零星的肉撕咬得皮开肉绽；或者其他猫——洛杉矶的猫都和洛杉矶的人一个样，喜欢趁对方不备狠咬一口。

Izzy低头望了一眼自己受伤的胳膊，舌头在口腔里搅了搅。“别的猫。”

Axl点点头。“把衣服脱了。”

猫没动，棕色的眼睛依然看着Axl。

“你脏成这个样子不洗洗没法帮你处理伤口，”Axl翻了个白眼，“但愿你没把跳蚤什么的带进来，这里已经够恶心了……”

猫又安静地等了一会儿，像是在思考，然后才开始解衬衫的扣子。猫的一只胳膊伤了，动起来很费劲，但他还是在一番挣扎后脱掉了自己的衬衫，又接着用一只脚踩着裤管的方法脱掉了裤子。Axl在心里发誓一等到Izzy进浴室这些都几乎不能算作衣物的烂布料就会被扔出窗外。

Izzy完全赤裸地站在Axl面前，尾巴绕到身前在胯部晃荡。猫在Axl的注视下变得有点佝偻。Axl在这时候看到猫的皮肤上还有其他淤青和伤口，颜色的不同意味着新鲜程度的不同。猫的尾巴也受伤了，秃了一块，露出红红的皮肤。

“去洗吧，我去拿东西。”

***  
浴室里传来水从花洒直接落到地面的声音，Izzy和大多数其他猫一样不太喜欢洗澡。但这里是Axl的地盘。过了一阵子，水声变了，证明Izzy终于真正站到了花洒下。Axl走进自己的房间，路过客厅的时候没忘记像承诺的那样把Izzy脱下的衣服从窗户扔出去。

Axl找出了自己的一件旧T恤和一条难看的短裤。这些衣服穿在Izzy身上肯定不合身，但Axl也懒得管这么多。只要能今晚将就一下就好，他知道Izzy有本事给自己搞到穿的。

衣柜的一角放着一只急救包，里面是酒精，绷带和棉签之类基本的东西。急救包不是专门为Izzy准备的，Axl甚至记不得这个东西是怎么出现在公寓里的，但在认识了Izzy后那里面物品的补充频率变得更高了。

Axl拿着这些东西回到客厅，把衣服和急救包都放在沙发上。Izzy和他留下的空盘子还在茶几上，Axl把这些东西送到水池，开冰箱拿了瓶啤酒回来。

又过了一阵子，水声停了。Izzy湿漉漉地冒出来，黑发贴在额前和脖子上。Axl的浴室里只有一条浴巾。他看了一眼Izzy，水流一小股一小股地从他的头发落到地板上。没办法，Axl只好又回到自己的房间，翻找了好久终于揪出来一条压在抽屉最底下的旧毛巾。

Izzy拿着浴巾，躲到Axl的视线边缘开始擦身子。Axl手里拿着啤酒，也不看他，耳边传来猫甩毛的声音。一会儿后，Izzy安静地出现在他面前，身上已经套上了Axl准备的衣服，松松垮垮的，肩膀那块看上去就像衣服挂在衣架子上。不过猫看起来好多了，虽然身上还是斑斑驳驳，但是最起码脸干净了，棕色的眼睛发亮。

Axl拍拍身边的位置，让Izzy坐下。“伸手。”Axl说。猫听话地将一直缩起来的左胳膊递过去。伤口很长，但好在不算太深，而且有部分已经结了痂。不过从一段段外露的组织看，应该是被反复撕开过。Axl剪下一段纱布倒上酒精，开始清洁伤口。

Izzy毛茸茸的耳朵在发抖，喉咙里发出呜咽，但手还是乖乖地伸在Axl的面前。Axl看了Izzy一眼，猫抿紧了下唇，眼睛藏在黑发后面。“放松。”Axl说，拇指下意识地抚摸Izzy的手腕，Izzy的尾巴在身后跳了一下，然后身体慢慢变得不再那么僵硬。Axl清理掉一些渗出的组织液后又在伤口周围涂上防感染的药水，最后用纱布将Izzy的胳膊包好。Axl的动作很快，毕竟他也不懂什么复杂的操作，但这些对Izzy来讲就足够了。

“尾巴。”Axl手里拿着一块新沾湿的纱布命令道。Izzy的尾巴在身后晃荡。

“快点。”Axl催促道，猫这才将尾巴交到Axl手里。Izzy不喜欢别人碰他尾巴。准确地说，他不喜欢别人碰他任何地方，只是尾巴尤甚。从Axl捏住他尾巴的那一刻开始，他就变得有些不安，放松下来的身体又重新绷直，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。Axl没有理他，径自准备处理Izzy尾巴上的伤口。

Izzy的尾巴捏起来挺舒服的，没有看着就硌手的骨头，只是毛茸茸而柔软的一条。Axl忍不住多抚摸了两下，Izzy立刻挺起身子，然后又缩在沙发里，小幅度地磨蹭着。Axl趁Izzy还没有反应过来，迅速将浸润了酒精的纱布覆盖在伤口上，Izzy叫了出来，然后一双棕色眼睛有些哀怨地盯着Axl。

“别那么看我。”Axl开始试着用纱布将Izzy尾巴上秃掉的那块缠起来。尾巴太滑了，挺不方便的，Axl试了几次才勉强成功，Izzy尾巴上的毛从纱布的两端露出来。

“行了。”Axl说道，松开了Izzy的尾巴。猫将尾巴收回，用舌头舔了舔。Axl看了他一阵子。

“摸摸耳朵？”Axl突然说。Izzy停下了动作，盯着Axl。

Axl伸出一只手，悬在空中。他之前从来没有和Izzy有过必要外的接触，但是今天既然已经摸到了尾巴，也就顺手想试试他那对耳朵。再说了，Izzy时不时来他这里混吃混喝，Axl又从来没有要过什么报酬，猫实在是有些厚颜无耻。

猫和Axl僵持了一会儿，终于妥协了。他有些犹豫地将自己的脑袋伸到了Axl等待着的手掌下，Axl满意地抚摸上Izzy的耳朵，让猫稍稍战栗了一下。Izzy摸起来真的很不错，Axl挠着两只毛茸茸的耳朵，想到了曾经拥有过的一条兔毛围巾。Izzy的喉咙里又开始咕噜，不知不觉就蹭上了Axl的胸口。Axl觉得意外又有点好笑，另一只手开始挠Izzy的下巴。

Izzy闭上了眼睛，满意地哼哼，比人体温更高的身躯快要蜷成一团。“Izzy，好男孩。”Axl有些心不在焉地哄着，凑到Izzy的耳边说话，Izzy的头发蹭得他下巴发痒。Izzy呜咽了一声，全身的重量逐渐压向Axl的膝盖。

Axl得意地感受着腿上热乎乎的重量。看来流浪猫也没有那么难哄嘛。Axl的一只手又捉住了Izzy的尾巴，Izzy开始抖起来，呼吸更加急促。Axl的手在Izzy的尾巴上来来回回地滑动着，从尖端一直到尾巴根部——

Izzy突然短促而响亮地叫了一声，接着立刻缩回了身子，重新蜷在了沙发的角落，头埋得低低的。Axl愣愣地感受着胸前和大腿上突然冷下来的空气。“怎么了？”

但是猫没有回答，只是摇了摇头，将自己缩得更紧。Axl不解，同时还挺不爽的。但他知道从Izzy那里也不能够问出来什么。性子古怪的猫。

Axl搓了搓手指，那上面还有一点Izzy的余温，Izzy突然的拒绝让他有点冒火气。但说到底，流浪猫就是这副德行吧。Axl叹了口气。“好吧，我去给你拿条毯子。”Axl站起来，从自己的房间里取出那条毯子——这毯子只有在Izzy前来过夜的时候才会用到，几乎算是Izzy的毯子了——丢给Izzy，Izzy接过，飞快地缩在了那下面。

Axl没再说什么，朝他点点头，回到了自己的房间。

***  
窗帘很薄，而且被蛾子啃出了很多小洞，即使拉上依然有光漏进来。Axl没有关卧室的门，躺在床上就能看到沙发上的Izzy：蜷成一团，缩在他的毯子里。这幅景象对于Axl来说已经不陌生了，从几个月前的初次相遇开始，Izzy时不时就会在他的沙发上待上一晚。

实话实说，Axl其实不太喜欢猫，时至今日都是如此。如果可以的话，他更希望养条狗。所以在几个月前的那个夜晚，当他在小公寓的门前发现奄奄一息的黑猫时，他的第一反应是将猫拖走。他可不想自家门前有只死猫，实在是太不吉利。

但当他向猫靠近时，猫睁开了眼睛。棕色的，亮晶晶的眼睛。猫似乎没有太多情绪，没有绝望，乞求或是敌意，只是看上去十分疲惫。Axl说不清是什么让他改变了主意，或许是他还是不希望将猫扔出去等死，或许就是因为那对眼睛，总之，他将猫带回了房间，给了他一些吃的，让他在家里的沙发上休息。猫于是就缩在沙发的一角，在毯子里蜷成一团。

猫在第二天趁Axl不在家的时候从窗户离开了。但猫记住了这个地方，在他需要一顿像样的饭，一次不受打扰的休息，或者勉强合格的包扎的时候就会来这个地方。反正Axl从来都没有闲钱去修理坏掉的窗锁。

Axl对于猫的造访没有多表示过什么。猫对于他来说有些像洛杉矶的一位默契而疏远的朋友。没有解释的造访，悄无声息的离开。不过，不管怎么样，猫永远是猫。

***  
Axl睡到下午才醒。意料之中，Izzy已经离开了。Axl把自己收拾了一下，开始准备餐厅的夜班。

***  
Izzy有几个星期没有来了。自从认识了Izzy，Axl走在街上的时候会忍不住多留意街边的野猫，但他从来没有发现过他。

***  
Axl回到家的时候已经是凌晨两点，酒吧表演的兴奋在他躺到床上的那一刻彻底退去。疲惫袭来，他几乎是挣扎着脱掉了靴子，闭着眼睛勉强将自己塞进了床垫和被子里。睡意像一桶沥青把他浇遍，将他一动不动地定在了床上。

但是有什么东西在碰他。

Axl吃力地翻了个身，重新用枕头盖住了自己的脑袋。疲倦沉沉地压在他的眼皮和四肢上，也让他的脑子陷入满足的停滞。那或许是个藏在他床底的怪物，但是管他呢。

那个东西还在碰他。Axl含糊不清地嘟囔了一声，无论那是什么现在都不要打扰他睡觉。

Axl的后颈发痒，有股热热的气流喷在那上面。接着，某种滚烫的，潮湿的，粗糙的东西贴上了他的脖子。

Axl睁开眼睛。他转过身去，一对尤其明亮的棕色眼睛对着他。

Izzy。

Axl吓了一跳，他叫出了Izzy的名字，但猫又贴了上来，又湿又热的舌头舔着他的脖子和下巴，将口水涂在他的皮肤上，又痒又痛。Axl勉强转过头又喊了一声Izzy，但猫像是没有听见，呜咽一声，又朝Axl扑过来，直接跨在了他的身上。

Izzy的四肢撑在Axl身侧，他埋下头去舔Axl赤裸的胸口，耳朵上的茸毛蹭着Axl的皮肤，尾巴在身后高高竖起。空气里有股味道，Axl说不准确那是什么。一种闷闷的腥味，充满动物性，刺激着Axl的鼻腔。

Izzy一直在小声哼哼，在Axl身上蹭个不停。Axl下意识地想将Izzy推开一点，但在碰到Izzy大腿的那刻他飞快地收回了手，一个鲜红的认知撕破了他最后残留的那点朦胧睡意：Izzy发情了。

Izzy的大腿已经被他自己的体液打湿，他向着Axl的胯部坐下去，前后摆动着屁股，粘稠的液体在Axl的身上划出一道道湿润的痕迹。Izzy不知道把衣服脱哪了，赤裸的胸口在窗外霓虹的照射下变换着色彩。他已经完全勃起了，前液滴在Axl的肚子上。Axl全身发麻，头晕目眩。“操了，Izzy——”

猫会发情，当然，他明白这点。但是他想不通Izzy为什么不去和其他的野猫操，而是埋伏在他这里。Izzy低低地叫了一声，Axl勉强辨认出了自己的名字。Izzy的眼睛又大又亮，Axl看过去的时候几乎不能呼吸。Izzy又俯下身子，猫的舌头舔着Axl的嘴角。

Axl不是猫，但他或许也是某种动物。

Axl握住Izzy的腰将他从自己的身上拉了下去，Izzy短促地叫了一声，接着就被Axl按在了枕头里。猫挣扎着侧过脸，背高高拱起，尾巴竖着，展露出那一圈充血，肿胀而湿润的组织。Axl一只手按着Izzy的背一只手握住了Izzy的尾巴，Izzy的大腿立刻抖起来。Axl的手指在Izzy的尾巴尖打着旋，猫的尾巴不由自主地绕上了他的手腕。Axl的手指不断向下，向下。Izzy不住叫着，手指撕扯着Axl的床单。终于，Axl的手指碰到了Izzy的尾椎，他的手再向下按，在那圈组织周围打转，同时用另一只手撸动自己的阴茎。

Izzy发出的每一个音节都是破碎的，听起来像是在小声地啜泣。他努力向Axl的手指靠近，扭动着腰换取一点摩擦。Axl的手指已经湿透了，但他仍然在不紧不慢地折磨那圈红肿的肌肉。Izzy的叫声更加迫切。终于，Axl停下了打转的动作，一根食指伸进了Izzy的身体。

Izzy把头埋进了枕头里，发出的声音全部粘在一起。Izzy的屁股里湿润得不像话，一根手指在里面活动绰绰有余。Axl很快伸进去了第二根，接着是第三根。猫的身体里很热，Axl的手指按压着，摩擦着，伸展着，Izzy的回应是下意识夹紧的屁股和大腿，以及越来越急促的叫声。

Axl加快了自慰的速度，Izzy根本不需要什么额外的准备，而他也不想多等了。Axl抽出濡湿的手指，两只手一起扶住Izzy的腰，将勃起的阴茎塞进了Izzy的屁股里。

“操。”Axl骂出来。热，这是Axl的第一个想法。发情期的猫的身体比Axl之前经历过的所有人都要热，让他腿发软，下身感觉一阵阵地往下坠。Izzy的叫声没有其他野猫发情时那么刺耳尖锐，或许是闷在枕头里的缘故，但他的喘息和喉咙里破碎的尖叫依然在小公寓里隔音效果堪忧的墙壁间回荡。

Izzy不受控制地并拢腿，向一边倒去，但Axl按住了他，将他死死地扣在自己身前，更加用力地向下，向后，拉向自己。Axl不在乎会不会留下淤青，他甚至不在乎撕裂皮肤，按碎骨头。Axl也是只动物，狩猎中的动物，他唯一在乎的是挤出猎物更多的喘息和战栗。

Axl的下腹全湿了，Izzy的体液不断地被他的阴茎带出来，甩在他身上。Izzy现在是只濒死的猫，他喘息，尖叫，想要逃脱但同时又用扑火的热情迎合着Axl。一切理智和所谓合适的东西都被烧成一条细线，搅成一团，丢在脑后。

Izzy的叫声和他耸立起来的脊背一道攀上高峰，接着是一阵子的僵直，尾巴上的毛全部炸开，之后是剧烈的高潮，腥味立刻在空气中扩散开来。但Axl没有停下的意思，哪怕Izzy整个身子已经开始不堪重负地颤抖，呻吟化成货真价实的啜泣。Axl将收紧的肌肉重新操开，快感像涟漪一样一圈圈扩大。

最后，他俯下身子咬住Izzy的脖子，并非属于肉食动物的牙齿依然留下了一个渗血的痕迹。

他拔出来，两个人的大腿又重新被体液淋湿。Axl倒在Izzy身侧。

一切缓缓落幕。气温，湿度，呼吸频率与荷尔蒙一同逐步回落。窗外的霓虹和远处的鸣笛声回来了，夜晚重新接纳了他们。

Axl在今晚第二次体会到困到几乎不能动弹的感觉。他知道Izzy也是这样，但猫在勉强打起精神，棕色的眼睛不时闭上又费力睁开。很快，Axl自己的眼睛就合到只能看见两个闪烁的光点了。

“睡吧。”Axl含糊地说。不管怎么样，他都不是那种会让床伴睡回沙发的人。

床上和身上到处都是湿漉漉的痕迹，但他们两个都没有力气去在乎这些了。Axl最后感受到的是胸口塞进来的一团温暖的触感。

***  
Axl以为自己再也不会见到猫了。这很合理，偏离常轨的行为终结掉一段偏离常轨的关系，没人能够多抱怨什么。所以，他真的没有预料到会再次见到猫。

他也没有预料到再一次遇到猫的方式。

或者是结果。

那远看上去只是昏暗小巷里的一团阴影，就和别人随手扔掉的几袋垃圾无异，没人会多去看上两眼。但是从酒吧里出来想要抽根烟清静清静的Axl来到了这个角落，他的脚碰到了那团阴影，却没有传来想象的塑料声。

他低下头看去，猫正躺在那里。

Izzy看上去糟透了，即使是以他自己的标准衡量都是如此。他的衣服已经被彻底撕烂，上衣几乎是几块还没有完全裂开的布片。伤口到处都是，深深浅浅，有些还在往外渗血。他的肩膀伤了，胸口遍布抓痕，一只耳朵都被狠狠咬了一口。

Axl甚至不确定他是否还活着。他蹲下身子，纸烟被他遗忘在指尖，然后又滚落在地。他不记得自己喊了什么，他甚至觉得他的嗓子应该紧到发不出声音。但无论如何，Izzy微微睁开了眼睛。猫的棕色眼睛即使在此时还是亮得惊人。

Axl飞快地将猫抱了起来，因为猫皮肤下清晰可辨的骨头的触感而觉得胸腔收紧。猫很轻，事实上Axl几乎感觉不出来任何重量。他或许应该去喊Izzy的名字，让他保持清醒，但他的上下牙齿抖得像坏掉的发条玩具。他只有跑起来，让周围的一切都变成不断向后退去的影子。仅有的一点点安慰是他胸口处Izzy的热量。

开门的时候他不得不将Izzy放下来，咬紧牙强迫自己拿钥匙的手不要抖得那么厉害。然后他又一次抱起Izzy，将他放在那条沙发上。

Axl拿着酒精和绷带回来，在掀开Izzy上衣的一瞬间猫像是挨了一拳一样扎挣起来。绷带被打落在地，Axl得庆幸掉地的不是装酒精的瓶子。“操，Izzy，是我——”但猫仍然在努力挣扎，用不知道哪来的力气抓挠Axl的胳膊，拼命想要背过身子。但猫没有办法阻止Axl，尤其是一只伤痕累累的猫和一个愤怒的Axl。

“你他妈在搞什么？”Axl大声地质问道。他们两个扭打了一阵，最终Axl一只手将Izzy的两只手腕按过头顶，另一只手还抓着那瓶该死的酒精。猫终于不动了，重重地喘着气，湿润的棕色眼睛盯着Axl。

“你怎么了？”Axl的声音低下去。他缓慢地松开钳制着Izzy手腕的那只手，重新掀开Izzy的上衣。猫没有再挣扎，只是整个身体随着Axl的动作绷紧了。Axl的视线和手一道向下滑去，停在Izzy汗津津的小腹上，猫发出一声啜泣。

Axl盯着那个柔和的弧度，隆起并不明显，像一枚还没有完全成熟的白色果子。如果放在其他人身上Axl或许根本不会多想，但那是Izzy。于是他把手放下去，稍微按下去一点。他抬起头，湿润的棕色眼睛仍然在看着他。Axl在这时候感到有什么东西动了一下，让两个人同时僵住了。

“多久了？”Axl问道，声音却像是从另一个人的喉咙里发出来的。Izzy没有回答，神态就和那天半死不活地躺在Axl的门前时一样。Axl或许永远也无法搞懂Izzy到底在想些什么。Izzy好瘦，太瘦了，呼吸的时候一条条肋骨从皮肤下浮上来。他看上去就好像有谁拿着刮刀在他本就单薄的身体上硬生生又刮去了一些，填在了他的肚子里。Axl想再说点什么，但他什么都没有说出来。

Izzy缓慢地放下被Axl按在头顶的手，几乎是小心翼翼地握住了Axl的手腕。Axl看着他。

“带我去浴室。”

Axl望着他，然后摇了摇头，“是啊。你闻上去像是丢了三天的剩菜。”他发出了一声又干又呛的笑。

***  
Izzy安静地坐在浴缸里，热水从花洒里落下，浇上他的后背。浴缸里的水越积越高，红色也被逐渐冲淡。Axl脱掉了上衣，坐在浴缸边，时不时伸手探探水流的温度，确保水不会突然变冷。

他觉得有点晕，肾上腺素逐渐降下来后的那种不真实感笼罩着他。

“虽然我知道这里街上本来就麻烦不少，但是，你看起来是会主动贴向麻烦的那一类。”Axl的声音压过了水声，Izzy抬起头看向他，“要不然就是麻烦对你情有独钟。”

Izzy没有说话，Axl叹了口气，他说不上自己是否已经接受了现实，但最起码他将这些信息都咽下去了。“你以后不能这样了，知道吗？尤其是你现在……”他抬起一只手比划了一下，“你懂的。”

Izzy的耳朵动了动，接着又低下了头。

Axl又叹了口气。水已经积得差不多了，他将水流调小，拿起准备在一边的毛巾。Izzy的皮肤上有齿痕和抓痕，还有看上去像是钝器造成的淤青。Axl已经懒得去问Izzy到底经历过什么了，只是尽量轻柔地将伤口周围的血和灰尘洗掉。

Izzy趴在浴缸边，Axl的动作显然不像他希望的那样轻柔，Izzy时不时地吸气，眯眼睛。

“你得多吃点东西。”Axl皱着眉头看着Izzy后背突出的一节节脊椎。“难怪你伤成这样。”

Izzy还是没有说话，只是尾巴在身后晃了一下。不过Axl已经习惯了Izzy的沉默，再加上这一个月以来发生的种种，他自己也有太多郁积的东西需要独自消化。

“就先这样吧，你想在这里多泡一会儿也可以，我去——”

“Axl。”猫叫住了他。Axl看过去，猫转过头，亮晶晶的眼睛望着他。“Axl。”猫又叫了一声，这次声音低下去了，更近似于一声默念。

“什么？”Axl说，他重新向Izzy走近。猫从浴缸里摇摇晃晃地探出身子，Axl扶住了他的胳膊。Izzy望着他，潮湿而赤裸，吐出的呼吸消散在Axl的眼前。

Axl得说，他希望这件事发生的程度就和不希望这件事发生的程度一样高。

但无论如何，当Izzy闭上眼睛向他凑近的时候，他主动迎了上去，让Izzy完全靠在他身上。Axl轻而易举地打开了Izzy的嘴，猫的舌头扎人，Izzy刻意回避着，但Axl的舌头追过去，刺痛感让他的头皮一下下发麻，淡淡的血腥味蔓延开来，但是他不在乎。

Izzy的身子开始渐渐向下滑，Axl配合着重新坐回浴缸边。Izzy靠过去，但Axl稍稍后退了一点。现在或许不是个好时机，但他明白这是他唯一能抓住的东西。“嘿，你还记得我和你说过的关于你该多吃点的话吗，我的意思是，我的意思是呃，你可以住在这里，如果你愿意的话。你明白吧，你不能回到街上了，最起码得等到……等到你可以回去为止。” 

操，这不是他想说的。但是不是吗？好吧，实际上Axl在没张嘴之前也不知道自己到底会说些什么，该说些什么。他想说的有很多，所有的东西，太多的东西，那些从Izzy第一天找上他来时就想说的东西，那些被按下的东西。

比如，你为什么会找我？为什么会受这么多伤？为什么走掉？你都去哪里了？如果我没有发现你会怎么样？但这些话都被他咽了回去。他现在看上去一定很怪，是个自己和自己脑子里另一个喋喋不休的自我吵架的人。同时他也不得不承认他很紧张，他不知道那是因为Izzy还是其他什么。

Izzy还是没有说话，他棕色的眼睛看着Axl变得局促不安的脸，然后突然将脑袋埋在了Axl的怀里，让Axl发出了一声丢人的惊叫。Izzy狠狠地蹭着他，像是要将整个身体都埋进去，过了一会儿，Axl听见了一声小小的“好”。

Axl终于放松下来，整个身体像是个正在升空的氢气球，热，而且轻飘飘的。

或许事情真的可以变好。

过了一会儿，他说：“我马上要去买牛奶，你得明白，从今天开始就要按时吃饭。”


End file.
